List of episodes
Season 1 The first season started on May 26th, 2012 with "Here We Go..." ''and ended on June 17th with ''"Zombies of Evil: Part 1". The first season introduces most of the characters and is based mostly on the interactions of the main characters with their new environment. The lag-tars are the main villains and appeared in most of the episodes or at least were mentioned. Season 2 The second season started with the episode "Zombies of Evil: Part 2" on June 21st, 2012 and ended on July 9th with "The Revolution Part 1". The lag-tars become a very hated and destroyed species throughout this season while Jenn becomes a recurring character. The batax become the first official species allied with the main characters, too. Futhermore, this season shows the evil side of Cris. Season 3 Season 3 started on July 15th, 2012 with "The Revolution Part 2" and ended with "Beyond Our Physical Capacities" on July 30th (so being the first season starting and ending within the same month). This is the shortest season of all, mainly due to the adding of some episodes to the fourth season. It contains the longest episode yet, though. Jenn disappeared during this season, Laggo (main villain since the second episode of season 1) died and the lag-tar species becomes one of the strongest species. Even though, the lag-tars barely appeared this season, the cybeavers taking their place. Season 4 The season 4 started on Aug 5th with the episode "Trapped", and ended up on September 4th with "Day of Darkness". Fourth season is by far the longest season with 29 episodes, mainly due to it containing originally third-season episodes and fifth-season episodes. This season shows a lot of important changes, too. The lag-tars come back to be major characters, Jen comes back from second season, the first extraterrestial and non mutated species are shown (Chrached and Abysmal Fish respectively), Backup stories are shown, the Lost Trilogy and Cris stops being a main character to become an antagonist. Season 5 Season 5 is the last season of the series, beginning with the episode "Energy Source" on September 17th, and ending on October 5th with the episode "Venedict Strikes Back". During this season, several characters with a lot of protagonism in other season barely appear (including Cris, who only stars in three episodes; the lag-tars, who only star in three episodes; and Randy, who only stars in one episode). Cybeavers appear in almost all of the episodes, while Josh, Fabian and P.T. don't star in 6 episodes, the most amount within all seasons. The battle trilogy is aired, several inventions of the cybeavers not seen since season 3 and Venedict reappear, the cybeavers take over the world, Randy becomes leader of the lag-tars, Jen and Martil die, radiodillos become the last species on making their debut, Cris becomes an antagonist and normal humans star for the first time. Specials One special has aired and other two are to air. Specials differenciate themselves from regular episodes because of their length and content. Category:Episodes